


Met in the Woods

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FANTASY AU- with Allison being the princess who wants to be a warrior, and Lydia being the witch who helps her get her wish, for a price."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckering/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of steam and didn't color the last two, sorry. I hope it's good enough anyway??


End file.
